


Don't Think Twice

by Ventillian



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its just a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventillian/pseuds/Ventillian
Summary: Sora turned to face Riku. “Are you even listening to me?” Riku breathed out a sigh. “Haven’t heard a word,” he said with a smirk whilst shuffling himself closer to the other teen. Sora laughed a bright and melodious sound. His smile was wider and he too began to shuffle his body closer. He leaned his head on Riku’s shoulder and they both relished in the peaceful moment together. When was the last time they had laid beneath the stars? Alone?





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two hours ago. Thanks Loog for beta'ing.

Warmth. It’s all he could feel and he relished in it. He squeezed Sora’s hand and turned his head to look at him. Sora was talking, but Riku could only half hear him. The boy was pointing at the night sky, fingering the constellations with a soft and radiant expression. Beneath the pale glow of stars, caressed by the grass they lay on together, Sora’s chestnut hair had bled into a dark rich chocolate, his caramelized skin rendered pale and supple beneath the luminous glow of the moon. His eyes glittered like freshly faceted sapphires, his teeth shimmered white like ocean pearls and his lips moved softly against his words. 

The boy breathed quietly, every rise and fall of his chest bringing attention to it’s lithe curvature. Riku squeezed the young man's hand a little tighter, afraid that the smiling visage before him might fade away into the rising dawn like the stars that lay before them.    
  
Sora turned to face Riku, suddenly aware he was being grinned at. “Are you even listening to me?” Riku breathed out a sigh. “Haven’t heard a word,” he said with a smirk whilst shuffling himself closer to the other teen. Sora laughed a bright and gentle sound. His smile was wider and he too began to shuffle his body closer. He leaned his head on Riku’s shoulder and they both relished in the peaceful moment together. When was the last time they had laid beneath the stars? Alone? Years at least. Many years possibly.    
  
“Do you remember, when we were kids,” Sora began. “And we would stand under the stars, thinking they might be other worlds?" Sora lifted their threaded fingers and gently squeezed in return. “We would hold hands just like this," His lashes flutter. "And imagine what kinds of worlds they might be?” Riku felt his throat close up. “Yeah…” There was a long pause before Sora picked up again, his voice a little uncharacteristically ominous. “Who would have ever imagined… how right we were. Those stars really were other worlds. All the dreams we imagined, all the things we pretended… They all almost came true. We played so many games where we would leave the islands, set out into new worlds with swords on our hips and live new lives… together…” 

The teen sighed heavily, his lashes falling onto his cheeks forlornly. The brunette continued, but his words became a distant whisper. “Do you ever feel like… this dream of ours… just... became a nightmare?”  Riku didn’t really know what to say. Sure, he’d had a similar thought in the past. In fact there were times where it had plagued him. Those times had often been when he had pressed a gloved hand against the glass of Sora’s glass pod. Those times had been when he had wished that… When he had wished that they had never tried to leave. “Yeah. Yeah it does.” He seemed to trail off, as if he had something further to say. Sora waited quietly, his eyes cast away from Riku, away from the expanse of stars that lay before them. He instead stared at the glimmer of Riku’s vest zipper. 

“But you know? At least we’re together now. At least now… we can face the nightmare together.”   
  
Sora turned his body so that he was laying on his side. He wrapped his free arm around Riku’s chest and heaved a heavy sigh. “When… when we were apart… I always regretted not taking your hand.” Riku pressed their clasped hands against his lips while keeping his eyes on Sora’s downcast face. “I knew that, if I had, I may have fallen into a similar fate… but I always wondered if I had been there, if we could have stopped a lot of the things that had happened.” Riku looked away from Sora’s face and back up into the stars. Could things have been different? Could things have changed if Sora had taken his hand? Would Sora have been able to keep him out of the darkness? From just… taking the wrong road? No. No. Sora wouldn’t have been able to stop Riku. Riku knew that even if Sora had been there, he would have manipulated Sora into doing things the same way that had transpired in the darkness. He could have lost Sora.  
  
Riku shifted his body a little more to the side, grabbed onto Sora’s waist and hefted him up a little so that he could tuck the teen further under his throat. They continued to stare into the stars for a while, both lost in their own thoughts. It was when Sora’s brows were cinching a bit further together that Riku began to sing softly. His voice was deep and the song was soft, but Sora could hear every word.   
  
“ _How did I live, in a kingdom of thieves..._ __  
__  
_And people who say, things they don’t really mean, really mean_ __  
__  
_You’re only everything I ever dreamed,_ __  
__  
_Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of,”_ __  
__  
Sora looked at Riku in a bit of awe, his lips fallen into an ‘O’ shape. He had never heard Riku sing before. Not in all their time together in their short but tediously long lives; and he had never heard the song either. It was unfamiliar and he wondered where it had come from. It was then Riku looked away from the stars and looked at Sora, stared into his eyes. He leaned his head down and pressed their foreheads together. __  
__  
_You must be kidding me,_ __  
__  
_Did you really think I could say no?_ __  
__  
_I want you for a lifetime,_ __  
__  
_So if you’re gonna think twice_ __  
__  
_Baby, I don’t want to know, baby, I don’t wanna know_ __  
__  
_Everything is just right, but if you’re gonna think twice,_ __  
__  
_I don’t wanna know baby, I don’t want to know.”_ __  
__  
He smiled at Sora and pulled away. He brushed his pants off as he stood up; reached his hand down and helped Sora stand. He pulled the brunette’s waist and pressed their sides together, looking up at the stars, avoiding Sora’s awed stare. “You know Sora,” he said just as softly as he sang his song.   
  
“We’ve gone through a lot of hard times. A lot of hurt feelings, a lot of betrayal and a lot of blood sweat and tears. But I wouldn’t change any of it.” Sora went to say something, his back arching and he raised a free hand but Riku continued quickly before he could say something. “I mean, some things I would but… I wouldn’t change anything that brought us here, together. We’re on the same side of the fight. The same side of Kingdom Hearts. If nothing had ever happened on the Islands, I think eventually we would have been torn apart but here… we’re together and we’ll be together. Forever. That’s all I’ve ever wanted. All I’ve ever dreamed of. Is to be here, with you.”   
  
Sora got a little misty eyed and hugged Riku’s side a little tighter. Riku chuckled and tucked the teen under his arm. He again pressed their foreheads together, keeping his eyes locked onto the sparkling crystal facets of Sora’s. He rubbed their noses gently together.   
  
  
“You’re all I’ve ever dreamed of Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and likes for more of these two~


End file.
